theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leni See, Leni Do
SYNOPSIS: When Leni sees that Lincoln doesn’t like her for how she is, she tries to change herself by looking at the other sisters. begins. Lincoln is in a deep sleep when he is awoken by his alarm clock. Lincoln: groans Will you shut up? at alarm clock and sees its 6:30 am AHH! Oh no! I’m late! I’m so late! out of bed and runs outside as he attempts to put on all of his clothes at the same time. He trips as he heads to the bathroom, waking a cross Lori Lori: groans Will you keep it down Lincoln?! It’s 6 in the mor- Lincoln: I don’t have time right now! Lori: Your school doesn’t even start until half an hour from now. Lincoln: I know that! I’m late for picture retakes! Lori: Picture retakes? Lincoln: Look! My school just took photos for picture day yesterday and mine turned out horribly! Lori: Seriously? You’re worried about that? Come on. It couldn’t have turned out- shoves his picture in Lori’s face. Unfortunately, its kept unknown to the audience. Lori: Oh my gosh! That’s awful! Lincoln: I know! I can’t let this ruin my life! I’ll be a laughing stock at my school! AH! I only have 8 minutes left! It ends at 6:40. Oh nononono! to bathroom and hastily does his daily bathroom routine backpack and runs downstairs Leni: up, putting on her sunglasses What’s Lincoln doing? Lori: groans He’s late for picture retakes. Leni: Picture retakes? Why does he need-? Lori: Leni Lincoln’s picture Leni: AH! Is that Lincoln? Lori: I know! It doesn’t even look like him! Leni: Oh! I know just what he needs to wear! Hold on! upstairs to get outfits Lincoln: Leni this isn’t time for me to play dress up! I’m late! Leni: on a jacket, sunglasses, and a fedora on Lincoln There! Now you look good! Lincoln: Ah! Leni! How dark are these sunglasses?! I can’t see a thing! into the wall, messing up his hair and clothes Ah man! Leni: Oh sorry, Lincoln! Let me just- Lincoln: No! I don’t have time for this! Leni: Lincoln’s head and starts brushing it Here, I think this will help! Lincoln: Leni! Please! I’m fine! Ow! That brush is pulling my hair! Leni: Don’t worry! I know what I’m doing! Lincoln: No, you don’t! away Leni Just leave me alone! I don’t have time for anything. his hair and shirt off If anyone asks, tell them I’m at school early! Bye! outside closing door behind him Leni: awkwardly Uh. Bye… Linky. in kitchen and gasps Linky left his lunchbox behind him! I gotta get it back to him! Lori: Uh, Leni. That’s- Leni: See ya Lori! Wait Linky! door behind her Lori: …Seriously! What is it with me literally getting cut off in the middle of my senten-? cut to Lincoln running to his school. Leni is shouting his name to him, but Lincoln doesn’t hear her. Lincoln is too busy running towards his school which he can see getting closer to him. Lincoln: Yes! Almost there! And I’m still clean! Leni: running Lincoln! Wait! How does he run so quickly?! makes it to the front of his school with only 2 minutes to spare Lincoln: pants Yes! I made it! Not a single drop of sweat on me! I’m good to go! Leni: to him Lincoln! Lincoln! You forgot your lunchbox! Lincoln: What’s Leni doing here? Why’d she follow me? Leni: Lincoln! I finally made it! pants Leni runs to Lincoln, she accidentally trips on the sidewalk curb, causing the lunchbox to open. Lincoln gets covered in juice from a juice box and grape jam from a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Lincoln: AH! No! My clothes! Leni: gasps Lincoln! Lincoln: pants I’m ruined! Leni: I’m so sorry Linky! Lincoln: angrily What was that for?! Leni: I’m sorry! I just wanted to bring your lunchbox to you! Lincoln: Lunchbox?! I don’t even bring a lunchbox! Leni: Then who’s- Oh. This is Lana’s lunchbox. laughs How funny is that Lincoln? Lincoln: Dang it Leni! Now look what you did to me! I’m all dirty thanks to you following me all the way here! Now I can’t even take my retake! I look worse than in my original picture! Leni: I-I’m just trying to help… Mackenzie, Patricia, and Emma Mackenzie: laughs Oh my. What a surprise we have here. Lincoln: sigh Mackenzie, please leave. Mackenzie: Are you here for picture retakes? Patricia: You’re going like that? If that’s how you look when your handsome, I’d hate to see how you look when you’re not even ready. Emma: Normally I wouldn’t care for something like this, but you don’t think you’re going to be taken seriously like that are you? Lincoln: Don’t you girls have anything else better to do?! Mackenzie: Lincoln’s right. Come on girls. We can’t be late for class. Let’s leave Lincoln to play with his lunch some more. three girls laugh and walk off. Mackenzie: Oh, by the way. I’m the photographer student for retakes. Lincoln: What?! flashes a picture of him with her camera and walks off laughing Lincoln: sadly Oh great. That’s exactly what I needed… Leni: It’s not so bad, Lincoln. At least you got your photo taken. smiles Lincoln: to hold his rage in. He takes a deep breath. Leave me alone Leni. Just go home. Leni: But Linky I’m- Lincoln: upset I said just go home Leni! Go be somewhere else where you can be klutzy. his breath: Sometimes I wish you weren’t as ditzy as you are. gawks. Leni just stands there frozen in complete shock. A few moments later he walks home still in shock. Lori: There you are! Come on! We’re gonna be late for school! What’s wrong? Leni: I… I don’t want to talk about it. Lori: Oh man! Save it! We only have 3 minutes before school starts! remains silent, wondering about what Lincoln said about her. She spends the entire day silent and hurt by Lincoln’s words. Cut to night time where Leni watches Lincoln enter his room as if nothing had happened. Lincoln: G’night guys! into his room Leni: into her room and sadly lays in her bed her mind: Lincoln didn’t mean what he said did he? I mean, he still loves me. He was just upset at that moment. Right?... What am I saying? Lincoln is right about everything about me. I am just a dumb idiot. It’s all that I am! No wonder Lincoln doesn’t like me… up and begins whimpering mind: Well, if Lincoln doesn’t love me for being dumb, then maybe I need to change myself so he will love me again. Yeah! That’s what I’ll do. For you Lincoln! That’s what I’ll do! Lori: Will you keep it down Leni? Leni: Oh… sorry Lori. to the next day where Lincoln comes back from school. Leni: from couch How can I make Lincoln like me that same way he likes his other sisters? Luna: upstairs Hey dude! front of air conditioner Wanna relax with us in here? It looks like you really need it. Luan: Yeah! This is where the “cool” kids hang out. laughs Lincoln: Sure! Thanks! Leni: gasps Of course! Luna and Luan! Lincoln loves those two! Maybe… if I act like them, Lincoln will love me like he loves them! It’s perfect! to Leni entering Luna’s room Leni: Uh. Luna? Do you mind if I borrow your guitar? Luna: Why? Leni: You’ll see. Thanks! out with Luna’s guitar. Runs to Lincoln’s door and knocks on it Lincoln: Leni? What do you want? Leni: One. Two. One, two, three… uh… number that comes after three. guitar horribly and loudly Lincoln: AH! Leni: Lincoln Loud! Lincoln Loud! The best something something brother anywhere around! Lincoln Loud! Lincoln Loud! The best something… whatever comes here brother everywhere around! Stage dive! but lands on her back on the floor Lincoln: Uh… door Luna: guitar from Leni Never! Again! off Ow… my ears. Leni: Well, that didn’t work. Let’s try this! on door Hey Lincoln! Wanna hear a joke! Lincoln: I can’t hear anything! The song made me go deaf! Leni: What is the difference between roast beef and pea soup? You can pea soup but you can’t roast beef. Ow wait. That came out wrong. Let me try that again! Knock knock! Lincoln: Go away… Leni: Orange you glad I didn’t say banana? Dang it! I’m supposed to say banana before that! Okay. Here’s another one. Why was 10 scared of 5. 123! I mean, to get to the other side. No wait! Uh. Oh! It’s 78… 5! laughs Get it Linky?! Luan: Ahem! Leni a ticket Leni: ticket For insulting the name of comedy, never attempt a joke ever again. up Ouch. That’s harsh. to Leni watching Lincoln from the kitchen Leni: Well, Luna and Luan didn’t work. Who else is there? Lynn: Hey Linc! Heads up! Lincoln: Woah! football Lynn: Sweet catch dude! Lincoln: Thanks! Leni: gasps Lynn! Of course! She’s the perfect sister for Lincoln! Everyone knows that. I’ll be like her then. Lincoln will definitely accept me then. to Lincoln walking out of his room with a comic book. Leni: Okay. Just throw this ball to Lincoln and he’ll want to play with you. soccerball in the air and then throws it to Lincoln. It hits his face. Lincoln: OW! Ow. My face. What was that for?! Leni: gasps Oh! I’m sorry Lincoln! I thought you would catch it! Lincoln: Catch it?! You just threw it in my face without warning! Leni: I just wanted to hang out with you. So… do you want to hang out with me? Lincoln: Please. I wanna be left alone. My face. door behind him Leni: with guilt Lynn: What. The heck. Was that?! Leni: Me being a sports pro? Lynn: …I’m not even gonna ask. Oh, and you just used your hands on a soccer ball! her breath You have no respect for the rules of sports. door Leni: to Leni worrying in the family room Leni: Aw. I think I hurt Lincoln really bad. That’s definitely going to our relationship. Oh, what am I going to do now? Lincoln: from upstairs Oh hey Lucy. You need something? Lucy: Yeah. Could you help me with this next poem? Lincoln: Sure! What about it? Leni: gasps Lucy! That’s it! This has to work this time! to Lincoln sitting in his room when he hears a knock on the door. He answers it to see Leni wearing a stereotypical emo outfit Lincoln: Ah! Leni is that you?! Leni: a low, quiet voice Hey Lincoln. I wrote poem for you. Lincoln: What are you wearing?! Why are you doing this? Leni: Ahem. To my dear Lincoln Loud. You are not short and stout. You wear the color orange… something that rhymes with orange. I’m having trouble making a poem. Maybe because nothing also rhymes with poem. This isn’t too much for me to handle. I wrote this next to a candle. Lincoln:… closes the door slowly in complete confusion and disturbance Lucy: by Leni’s awful poem Gasp. That was the most disgusting thing I’ve ever heard. You have ruined the art of poetry. I may never write the same way ever again. Sigh. door behind her Leni: Dang it. sits on couch playing a video game when Leni slides on her back on the couch from the side and puts her head on Lincoln’s laps Lincoln: video game … Lincoln: Leni. What are you doing now? Leni: Lily Poo poo. Lincoln: facepalms …Oh good grief. I know where this is going. I’m heading upstairs… pushes Leni to the side and goes upstairs. Leni crawls to Lincoln and grabs his shirt Leni: Linky. Lincoln: Leni! Will you leave me alone! You are being so weird today! Why are you acting like Lily? Leni: Poo poo. Lincoln: Stop it! Leni’s hand off of his shirt Leni: WAAAHH! Lincoln: …I don’t get you Leni upstairs in complete confusion Leni: Wait! Lincoln! Do you still-? doesn’t hear Leni as he walks upstairs. Lily glares at Leni with her arms crossed, insulted by the imitation of her. Leni: awkwardly No hard feelings? Lily: raddle at Leni’s face No poo poo. off Leni: Well, you don’t have to so mean about it… to Lincoln heading to his room. Enter Lori. Lincoln: Lori. Have you noticed Leni’s been acting really odd today? Lori: If by odd you mean literally having multiple personalities then… yeah, pretty much. Lincoln: She’s been imitating all of the other sisters today! Just now she tried acting like Lily. Why is she doing this? Lori: I wish I knew. That’s Leni for ya. Lincoln: Seriously. Leni’s been driving me crazy all day. As if her being all klutzy wasn’t bad enough, now I have to deal with her being all weird all day. I just wanna get away from her now. That’s all I want. I wished she’d stop! Leni: downstairs up Lori: Well if it’s that bad, I’ll talk to her. Seriously, if there’s one person who can get to her head, it’s me. Leni: It’s not working… Nothing’s working... runs to the attic and closes the door behind her. She curls into a ball and hides in the corner, crying excessively All I wanted was to make Lincoln like the new me instead of being an idiot, but now… Lincoln hates me even more. No matter what I am. in attic happens to be listening from the attic door, with great concern on his face Lincoln: Wait. Leni was only pretending to be like the other sisters so… I’ll like her? What is she talking about? Luna: So that’s why she tried playing on the guitar. Luan: And that’s why she tried making jokes before. Lynn: She tried to act like you two? She tried to play soccer with Lincoln, but threw the ball in his face. Lucy: And she tried to write a poem, though it wasn’t very good. Lily: Poo poo Luna: But why would she try being like us? Leni knows you love her. Lincoln: Yeah. Leni: No matter what I try, Lincoln will always hate me. I’ve lost my brother. cries Luna: Why does she think you hate him? Lincoln: I don’t kno- flashback: Lincoln: [attempting to hold his rage in. He takes a deep breath. Leave me alone Leni. Just go home. Leni: But Linky I’m- Lincoln: upset I said just go home Leni! Go be somewhere else where you can be dumb. his breath: Sometimes I wish you weren’t as ditzy as you are. gawks. Leni just stands there frozen in complete shock. End flashback] Lincoln: Oh man. I think I know why. Lori: What? Lincoln: Well, you see, you know how I missed picture retakes? Lucy: Yeah. Lincoln: Well, you see, before I left the house, Leni was pestering me and trying to help me get ready for it, but she didn’t really help and slowed me down, and then… later And you see, when she tried chasing me, she accidentally tripped and spilled everything on me. And after being humiliated by Mackenzie… Lynn: groans Lincoln: guiltily…I might have told her to go home and be dumb there… more guiltily and then wished she wasn’t as dumb as she was. Luna: upset Dude! No wonder she thinks you hate her! You really hurt her feeling by saying that. Lincoln: I didn’t mean it! I was just upset that moment. I didn’t think she would take it that deeply. Luan: You know Leni is the most sensitive person in the family right? Lori: So that’s why Leni’s been acting like… that. She was trying to change herself so you would accept her like the way you accept us. Lincoln: pauses You mean. She did all of this… for me? Lynn: Probably. Leni’s also the sweetest sister in the family. She’d do anything to make you happy. Lincoln: Oh wow. I’ve been a jerk to her. Lucy: No kidding. Lily: Weni...? Lincoln: You're right I should apologize to Leni… Hold on. the attic door and runs downstairs Leni: still curled in a ball Lincoln: Hey Leni. Leni: Oh… hi Linky. Lincoln: …You mind if I sit next to you? Leni: Only if you want to. Lincoln: Ok thanks. next to Leni Leni: Lincoln. I have something to confess. I’m sorry for acting so weird today, but the only I was being like that was because- Lincoln: I know. The others told me. You were trying to act like them because you thought it would make me like you as much as them, and while that is sweet you would do that for me, I don’t want to do that anymore. Leni: What? Lincoln: Look. I’m the one who should be sorry. I didn’t mean anything I said that day. You’re not a dumb sister. You’re the sweetest and most thoughtful person in the family. I love you just the way you are. I was being a total jerk for not realizing you were just trying to help me. Here you are doing all of these loving things for me all while I’m being such an ungrateful brother. I’m the idiot, not you. I don’t deserve such a loving, selfless sister like you. Leni: Lincoln, don’t say that. I’d do anything to make you happy. I’m sorry for ruining your picture retake. Lincoln: Forget about it. You being my sister is far more important to me than some dumb picture, and I’m not going to let that come between us. I love you Leni. Never change. Leni: Lincoln Thank you. I love you too. two walk upstairs Lori: Well, I'm glad to see you two made up. Leni: Sorry about imitating all of you before. Luan: Don't worry about it. We're sorry too for being hard on you. We're just glad you two made up. Lynn: Yeah. Lily: Poo poo. ends with Lincoln giving one last hug to Leni, ending the episode with the scene fading to black THE END Trivia * This marks the first return of some of my OC's: Mackenzie, Patricia, and Emma (from Nice to Beat You) * There was originally going to be a scene where Lori and Clyde were going to be imitated by Leni. They were scrapped due to me having a hard time incorporating those scenes into the fanfiction, not to mention just having the same punchline, which would've made this fanfiction repititive. * This is also the 2nd of my fanfictions to star Leni as the main focus. There'll be more Leni fanfics on the way folks! QUESTION: What's the best impression you can do of someone? Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud